Black and White
by Eadwine63
Summary: Akira can't sleep and Shirogane is gone. Akira wonders about his feelings for that King.


**Shirogane/Akira oneshot**

This is a very short oneshot. actually more off a drabble. :D You can base it on the anime, where they actually kiss. :) Do not expect too much of it. This is my first Monochrome fic, and I just experimented with it. But please read and leave a review. Critical reviews greatly accepted!  
So: here are the more formal thingies:

Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome Factor, nor any of the characters in this story.

warnings: nothing much, except shounen-ai. No lemons and such. (I'm sorry girls/guys)

* * *

Akira was laying awake on his bed. He found he had troubles with sleeping again. He had pretended to be asleep, until Shirogane had left. The moment he was gone, he had opened his eyes. His mind was pestering him again. Images of that kiss hovered in his mind. Subconsciously, he touched his lips. He loved it when Shirogane called him with his sweet voice. Akira-kun. His voice was always clothed with so many feelings. He didn't pay attention to it at first, he just found it annoying. But now, he was definitely falling in love with that annoying Shin.

Akira shifted in his bed. It was a silly thing, falling in love with him. He felt like a teenage girl, going on about her first crush. Well, when he thought about it, it actually was his first big crush. He never felt so upset about what someone made him feel. He felt so many things when he was around Shirogane. He was annoyed, yes, but he was also ashamed, happy, sad, in love. At least, he thought so. How was love supposed to feel anyway? And how was he supposed to know what every little feeling in his body and mind meant? He was just a 17 year old boy. He didn't like being called a kid, but in this opinion, he really was a kid.

He thought about what Shirogane had said about him. He was now a Shin. Shirogane made him who he was himself. Then, he was a Rei, the total opposite of the Shin. To top it, he was a King of the Rei. That made him total opposite of Shirogane. Black and white, fire and ice. But opposites do attract. Maybe, he was just a little late in noticing Shirogane's handsome looks, his caring features, his will to protect Akira at all costs. He would give up his live for him, he knew that. It almost happened a few times before, when Akira was about to be attacked, and Shirogane saved him with a reckless action, which should have killed him, if he weren't so powerful and lucky.

Akira had still so much to learn. And he knew he could depend on Shirogane. He could depend more on him than on his friends, because when he needed it, he could tell Shirogane everything. He would pester him about it, but he would never tell or hurt his feelings when it was really important to Akira.

Shirogane and him, they were two of a kind. But nonetheless meant to be polar opposites. Akira did not know what was to be expected of him, when he finally turned into a full Rei. He did not even know what he himself should expect. Nobody did. Nobody even knew when it would happen.

Akira was feeling restless. He did not like the way he never knew anything. He did not like being left in the dark all alone. So he was glad when he heard ruffling next to his window and knew it was Shirogane.

He looked at him, forgetting he was supposed to be asleep, or at least supposed to be pretending to sleep. Shirogane indeed was handsome. Slender and tall, with a tender smile, he stood in front of the window, bathing in the little moonlight there was. The dim light reflected off his hair. Akira wondered why he never saw it out of its usual braid.

"Shirogane, do you ever loosen your braid?"

"I used to. But I stopped doing it. Long hair is something befitting of a King."

"But you are a King."

"No, I am an exile, an outcast."

Akira sat up in his bed and looked sadly at his partner.

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course I do. There's only one thing I miss more, but that's none of your concern, anyway."

"It is, because you are my partner. You are the only one I can depend on. You are my King." Akira stood up and walked towards him. Their kiss filled with long forgotten feelings and newly discovered ones. Familiar hands tangled into Shiroganes hair and undid the braid, lightly pulling the strands of hair.

They were Black and White again. Shin and Rei. They were different, yet entwined.

"We were always meant to be King together, Shirogane. Let us rule together again."


End file.
